


The Second Try is Always More Successful

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bonding, Chocolate Box Treat, Class Differences, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Food, M/M, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Gaius isn't about to give up on helping Chrom experience the world outside his silken prison.





	The Second Try is Always More Successful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zen_monk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_monk/gifts).



"So in hindsight, taking an insecure prince to a wild carnival might've been too much for a first step," Gaius says one evening, and Chrom nearly drops the firewood in surprise.

"You mean last month? What's this all about, Gaius?"

"Listen, Blue, I know I gave you a hard time about your prison of diamonds and baby tears, but I get it. You've got a lot of burdens, and being in the spotlight makes you self-conscious." Chrom tenses, setting the wood down and turning to the thief, trying to keep an even expression.

"What's your point?"

"I wanna give you another taste of the real world, but this time it'll just be the two of us." Gaius smirks. "I know a little place just on the outskirts of town, it's rarely crowded and the staff doesn't care who comes and goes. Trust me, you'll love it."

Chrom's about to protest that he's not some frail sapling who can't handle being around lots of people. The Shepherds have grown since they started out, after all, and he finds time to talk to everyone and even address them as a group. But the truth is, Gaius has a point. His friends and comrades are one thing, he grew up with half these people. But it's a lot of pressure walking among the common people the Shepherds protect every day, he's heard everything from gasps of awe to whispers of scrutiny, and it wears on his nerves.

Being a prince may not be something he wishes to run away from, not by a long shot, but every now and then he just needs a _break._

Plus, all that aside, he's grown especially fond of Gaius since their first outing. While he'd never go so far as to say he can't relax and be himself around anyone else, Gaius isn't like anyone he's ever met before and every day he's more and more intrigued by the thief.

"How soon can we go?"

"How's now sound?" And Gaius is pulling him by the hand before he can say anything else. Chrom's heart is racing, but this time it's more from excitement and curiosity than from nerves. He doesn't know what to expect other than a vague mental picture he's drawing of a dark and dingy place that smells of meat and potatoes.

 

As it turns out, he was right about the scent. But for such an out-of-the-way place, the little tavern is pretty clean and bright.

"And you're sure it's going to stay this quiet? You'd think a place like this would attract more people," he says. Gauis shrugs.

"Who knows? It can't be the food, I've eaten here dozens of times and it's always good. Never been sick from it, either!" An elderly woman leads them to a table in the corner, barely batting an eyelash.

"What'll it be, boys?"

"Anything catch your fancy, Blue?" Gaius asks. Chrom doesn't even need a moment to think, the scent has his stomach growling.

"I assume you have bear on the menu?"

"With fried potatoes and greens," the woman says, then turns to Gauis with a wink. "And your favorite dessert. We just made a fresh batch this afternoon, they'll be nice and warm." Gaius makes an appreciative noise.

"You never let me down, Maylene."

Maylene hurries to the kitchen, and Chrom glances around the nearly-empty space. There's an older couple in a corner who don't seem to notice anything but each other, and a child nibbling a piece of bread near the counter. Maylene's kid, Gaius is quick to point out.

"Ah, okay. I thought...er, never mind, I guess it doesn't much matter." Gaius takes his hand, smiling.

"I know it's your thing to worry, but just let it go for tonight, okay? That's why we're here."

"Got it." Old habits die hard, but he wants to enjoy every minute of this second chance Gaius has given him.

 

Dinner is delicious, just as Gaius promised. Not quite on the level of Stahl's, but very close and by a very small margin. They eat heartily, not giving a damn about proper table manners. It's so relaxing not to have to worry about that for once. At least, while seated at a table.

Dessert is the stickiest sweet bun Chrom has ever tasted, so sticky he's going to have to explain the syrup stains to Sumia next time she does the laundry. Of course, Gaius has two and takes several more to go.

"I might consider sharing these, if anyone wants one," he quips as he polishes off his second bun. Chrom laughs.

"Lissa will probably insist, at least." He licks a drip of syrup off of his hand without any forethought or apology, once again relieved to get away with it. "I wish I could have more nights like this," he sighs.

"Yeah, you looked like you were really enjoying yourself this time." Gaius smiles. "If you can arrange the time off, I'd be happy to take you out again." Chrom's heart skips a beat, not necessarily at the thought of putting off his royal duties, but at the idea of spending more time with Gaius.

"I'd love that!"

"Not that we have to let this evening end anytime soon, of course," Gaius says as Maylene approaches their table. "Miss, bring us a cup of your sweetest tea." Maylene smiles wryly.

"It's on the house, since you're nice enough to flatter me."

 

It's getting dark when they return to camp, Gaius finding a secret shortcut with no stragglers or enemies hanging around. Just before they head for the barracks, Gaius takes his hand and pulls him close.

"I'm glad you had such a good time tonight, Blue. Really, I am. Seeing you so relaxed and happy...it means a lot to me." Chrom feels his cheeks go warm. Gaius is very close, their faces just inches apart.

"I wouldn't have felt that way if not for you. Thank you, Gaius."

And then, he kisses him. Completely on impulse, and Gaius not only doesn't pull away but kisses him back, threading a hand into his hair as Chrom grips his cloak, drawing even closer. His lips are still sticky, tasting of caramel and syrup, and Chrom feels the warmth of his lithe body through their clothes.

When they part, he's sure his face is bright red, and Gaius's own cheeks are flushed even as he grins.

"Guess that answers my question."

"Hm?"

"Whether or not a prince kisses on a first date." It really depends on the situation, Chrom thinks; if Gaius had been a noble he might have held back. But he's not, and they'll be going on plenty more dates after this one.

"So if I hadn't, would you have made the first move?" he asks.

Gaius's lips press against his again, and Chrom has his answer.


End file.
